In a magnetic disk apparatus, in order to increase the data area for writing user data, a servo pattern may be divided into plural zones from the inner periphery to the outer periphery of the magnetic disk, so that the writing frequency of the servo pattern for the zone on the outer peripheral side is higher than that for the zone on the inner peripheral side.